Haunted
by TeeLee-Sensei
Summary: Trunks and Goten, the most popular boys at school, do something on the school roof which no one was supposed to see. Had Goten known they'd be recorded and forced into blackmail, would he have still done it? * * Reposted * *
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**"Prologue"**

_In celebration of my second year on this site, I've decided to rewrite and repost a story I wrote back in 2012. _

* * *

The day Marron transferred to the same high school as Trunks and me wasn't a happy one.

Somehow, the other kids in our class sensed she was different. Somehow they knew that this shy girl with pig tails had been raised and protected on a secluded island for most of her life. There was something too meek and gentle about Marron that made her a target for bullies. Greeting Trunks and me (the most popular boys of our school) on her first day wasn't a good idea, either. Our admirers quickly became jealous of Marron, and they wanted to see her suffer.

"Ignore her, Goten," Trunks told me while holding me back by the arm.

A boy from our class purposefully bumped into Marron, forcing her to drop all of her books so he could kick them across the hall and laugh about it. Many people were laughing. Some even kicked the books further from Marron's reach as they walked past her.

"She's our friend," I said, shocked that Trunks might've forgotten the days the three of us spent playing together as kids." We should be helping her, not ignoring her!"

Trunks narrowed his eyes." Think about it genius. If we help her, she'll only get bullied more."

I yanked my arm free and climbed the stairs to the roof, where I could be away from the cruelty of our high school life, for just a moment.

_'He's right,' _I thought as I watched Marron run out of the school, crying, carrying none of the books she dropped._' Helping her will only make things worse.'_

For the rest of the school year I followed Trunks' advice and ignored Marron.

As far as anybody knew, we didn't know Marron. We never played together as kids. We didn't know secrets about the world that the others didn't. She wasn't special to us. We didn't care about what happened to her...

After a while, the bullying completely stopped, but it was too late. Marron was broken.

They told her she was ugly, so she stopped tying her hair into cute pigtails. Her blond hair shelters half of her face now, like a curtain.

She wasn't special, they said, so Marron keeps her eyes locked on the floor, never looking at anybody's face,never meeting anyone's eyes. She also started to slouch, losing all confidence in herself.

"No one would care if she died." Everyone whispered, except me and Trunks.

That wasn't true for us, we cared about Marron.

But we never showed it.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting it out of the way

"Alright, Trunks," I groan, letting my best friend lead me up the fire escape and to the roof." This better be serious. I dropped half my lunch on the way here! What was so important that couldn't wait until after school?"

Trunks lets go of my shirt collar. With a serious expression he asks," Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

My mouth drops open.

Trunks glances away from me, suddenly finding the surrounding buildings more interesting to look at.

"A-are you serious?"

Trunks' cheeks pinken, and he sticks his hands in his pockets. He rocks back and forth on his heels, then reaches up to scratch his nose. I close my mouth, coming to the conclusion that my best friend has never kissed a girl before.

How is this possible? Trunks receives more chocolates then I do on Valentine's Day!

Women older than Bulma throw themselves at him whenever we sneak into bars and clubs! He's even been on dates. Never actually dated a girl longer than the night, but still. I thought he'd have done more than just kiss a girl by now, but I guess he hasn't even done that!

As for me, well, I've never been in love with a girl, but i have kissed one before. Never with my consent. Girls lure me out of the classroom "needing to talk to me," pretending to be innocent and in trouble, striking me with a kiss once I let my guard down.

It's always surprising to think for one second that maybe someone I'm not related to might actually love me. My hopes are always shattered once the girl giggles and runs back into the classroom, bragging about the kiss. I'm just a good guy to _practice_ kissing on. Nothing more.

"No, I've never kissed a girl," I tell Trunks to make him feel better_. I've never kissed anyone who counts, _I should say.

Trunks smiles a little, relieved that he's not alone. " Good." He nods his head as if trying to convince himself this is a good thing. He licks his lips, then says." We should kiss each other, just to get it out of the way."

I can feel my eyes and mouth shrinking into tiny black dots. No, Trunks can't be serious. The guy never liked taking baths with me when we were little! He definitely wont want to kiss me. That would be too...weird.

"It will be quick, I promise. Nobody will know." Trunks quickly blurts out.

I don't like seeing my best friend like this, so I laugh to ease some of the awkwardness." I guess we can kiss. Nobody will see us up here." I've always done what Trunks says, and I guess it's too late for me to change now, no matter how bizarre the request is.

Trunks nods." Right. No one will see us." He places his hands on my shoulders and takes a deep breath to calm himself. He's more nervous about the kiss then I am.

"Would you like me to pretend to be one of the girls in class?" I ask in a girlish voice. I'm trying to lighten the mood, but at the same time, I'm trying to fish out answers from him. Is he afraid he'll come off as unexperienced if he ever gets to kiss the girl he likes?Is there a girl in class that he likes? He's never told me about a girl he likes. We've never talked about girls, actually.

"Don't do that. Just be yourself." Trunks says, annoyed that I actually tried imitating a girl.

A little alarm goes off in my head, but Trunks' lips smashing against mine silences all noise outside and inside my head. Our bodies, which used to have plenty of air between us, press together during the kiss.

I keep my eyes open during the experience. Kissing my best friend feels strange, but not in a gross way. I often told Trunks that I'd date him if he were a girl, of course I only said it to make him feel better about himself. He didn't take me seriously, did he? He doesn't think I actually like him as more than a friend, right?

_'He just wants to get his first kiss over with,' _I remind myself to keep the panic away. We're best friends. This is what best friends do, right? I'm sure lots of friends kiss each other. This isn't that strange.

To keep myself from panicking about the duration of the kiss, which is turning out to be longer than a two second kiss, I take notice of my friend's appearance. Except for his strong chest, arms, and hands, Trunks is actually very girly looking.

_'Trunks is prettier than a girl,'_ I think to myself as the kiss ends.

Trunks smirks as if he heard the thought, which is impossible. He can't read my mind. I know he can't, but that doesn't keep me from blurting out." I'm not gay." in my defense.

Yes we're both teenaged boys who just kissed.

Yes, the kiss was enjoyable.

But no, this doesn't make us gay.

I expect Trunks to agree with me, or remind me that this was just a 'getting the first kiss out of the way kind of kiss,' but he says neither of these things to ease my worries.

Instead, he pats my shoulder with an all-knowing smirk on his face and says," Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am! " I huff, following behind Trunks as we descend the stairs, passing by Marron on our way to class. We barely notice the strange girl standing on the stairs like some type of creepy scarecrow. Pretending she doesn't exists comes second nature to us.

For a few seconds I wonder what the grey object she's clutching to her chest could be. Then she looks up, her green eyes filled with anger and hatred. It's the first time Marron has ever looked at me since she transferred to our school a year ago.

I almost stop.


End file.
